


His Name is...

by san_the_man



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Characters and ships tba, M/M, Rating May Change, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_the_man/pseuds/san_the_man
Summary: It's been three years since the event of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, and honestly, it's taken a toll on multiple people in the small community, including the Overlord of Darkness, Tanaka Gundham. Poor boy has been plagued with nightmares for these few years, and he cannot seem to shake them off. Kazuichi Souda on the other-hand, has been developing weird relationships, including Hamster-chan. He found it interesting that someone he seemed he had hated got so close. Funny thing is that it turned out he never hated him at all.





	His Name is...

His name is... "My name is Gundham Tanaka, and I must repent for my sins."

 

Gundham Tanaka, offspring of Aya Tanaka, had murdered someone for the good of his allies. He opened his eyes, scanning the area around him. The warm colours of vermilion and bergamot sand covered the ground, and he breathed in the parched, broiling air. It took it a few seconds to recognise the herd of hell-beasts stampeding towards him. He murmured foreign curses under his breath, but quickly went to work. He grabbed a nearby stick, catching a glimpse of his beloved Devas. Tanaka focused, looking back at the beasts and thinking of a transmutation that could help him. He delineated the circle and etched in the lines, his heart beating breakneck as he heard their cloven hooves come closer and closer. He was finally done, so he quickly clapped his hands into an alchemist's prayer and touched them against the circle... and it didn't work. He looked up, his expression dropping as the saw the beast right in front of him. He was thrown back, then stampeded on. He felt every bone in his mortal body shatter, and he spat out blood and heaved as his lungs were deflated. Asphyxiation or blood loss? Who knows.

He breathed in and out, since it was getting harder to inhale and exhale as the seconds passed. He tilted his head, seeing his Devas scurry towards him.  He smiled, saying their names one last time, then closing his eyes to let out his last breath…

Then he woke up. He heaved, putting the air back into his lungs. Tanaka raked a hand through his hair, sighing once he felt like he was better. It was still black outside, and the moon was illuminating from his window. He looked over to his scarf, the Devas safely lumbering. A wave of reassurance went over him, relaxing a bit more knowing this. His body was still strained, though, and it felt stiff. He felt as if his body was still broken and beaten. It’s been three years, so why the hell is he still anguished from the guilt? He was Gundham the Forbidden, so why was he perceiving these feelings of guilt? He was in vexation, so he dressed to go for a walk. He was stuck on this island with his associates, but like he didn’t mind. He enjoyed prattling along with Sonia and Kazuichi, whilst keeping the animals of the island in check. A gust was blowing the scent of salt water along, helping him a relax a bit more, too.

Tanaka went around every island, seeing what everything looked like. Nothing was like it was in the game, but the main island still had the resort. They did get small cottages built, like the ones while they were in the simulation, though his simulacrum couldn’t remember much. His body froze once he heard metallic clanking. The Dark Lord had some sort of flashback to Mechamaru, and he shook his head in confusion. He snapped out of it, and he tried to focus on where the noise may be coming from. He walked slowly, his arms raised in a fighting stance. It turns out the noise was coming from Kazuichi’s realm, so he relaxed a bit. He got to the door and knocked on the door, getting a startled yelp from inside. Tanaka laughed a bit, knowing the boy inside was first-rate. The mechanic opened the door, his hair a mess and only wearing sleep pants and a tank top.

“Uh, Tanaka! What the hell are ‘ya doin here in the middle of the night?”, Kazuichi inquired as he scratched his neck.

“Yes, I’m conscious of how it may seem quite… outlandish… to be out at this ungodly hour, but if I were going to be sincere, I have been plagued with abominable incubi. The same ones I conversed with you and Dark Princess about for the years we have dwelled on this dreaded isle.” Tanaka replied. “Uh, but, if it were okay, may I have access into your residence, Mechanic?”

Kazuichi didn’t hesitate to open the door a bit more to let Tanaka into his cabin. “Yeah, of course. You can talk all about it here.”

The taller male nodded in upmost gratitude and let himself inside. He saw how Kazuichi’s main room was a mess, littered with spare parts and tools, including the one’s he gifted for Kazuichi for one of his past name days. He sighed, settling himself on Kazuichi’s bed, the other boy following close. He described it once more to Kazuichi, the pink haired male looking dreadfully pale once Tanaka was done. As the breeder seemed stoic, he was just as terrified as the other. He sighed, and Kazuichi looked down a bit.

“Do you need anything? You seem to pent up a lotta shit after what happened, Gundham.” Kazuichi murmured, not being able to speak after hearing something so unimaginable. He just hoped to God that Tanaka wouldn’t shoot it down, since he’s been wanting to help him for three painfully long years. Tanaka looked at him, thinking hard for a bit. He just realised Kazuichi called him by his first name.

If Kazuichi was going to be honest, once he woke up, all these feelings for Tanaka rushed back into him, as if before that stupid simulation he already had dawdling feelings for the dumb breeder. They did spend a year together before it, and he’s got the impression Kazuichi developed some crush. As stupid and gay that seemed, it was probably the truth. Ever since he couldn’t help but feel like those feelings got even worst, and it’s an understatement to say it was dumb crush.

While Kazuichi’s feelings got to the best of his tired soul, Tanaka temporized the idea, nodding softly. He took Kazuichi’s hand, using it to ground him back into his mortal body. He just held it with two hands, breathing in and out deeply. His whole body was throbbing from pain, and he felt like his breathing has been shortened. He then crashed.

**`~`~`**

Tanaka woke up, his eyes fluttering a bit. This… this wasn’t Kazuichi’s residence. It was the hospital that was built for Mikan, and did he absolutely abhor this place. He sat up, batting his eyes a few more times to just wake himself up a bit, looking around. His movement seemed to grab the attention of the Ultimate Nurse, who was talking to Hajime. Ms. Tsumiki sped into his room, trying not to trip.

“Ah, g-good morning, Gundham. H-how are you feeling…? Souda told me what h-happened earlier this morning, about you going unconscious?” She held her hands up a bit, trying to help him keep steady.

“I am fine, Practitioner of Nursing. May I ask what hour it is?” Tanaka questioned, giving his usual cold expression to Mikan.

“U-uh… it is 9 AM, Gundham. Everyone but Hinata, Souda, me and you are eating… I of c-c-course had to take care of you, but Souda and Hinata were th-the ones who brought you t-to me once you collapsed… Talking of s-such… When I did a check-up, the r-results were super weird. You were having d-difficulty with your breathing and it seems like your body is trying to recover from b-b-bone fracture across it… May I ask if you h-hurt yourself in the past m-month or so?” She tilted her head a bit, pushing her fingertips together as she patiently awaited an answer.

“None of the such, dear nurse. I’ve done my regular duties of taking safekeeping of the hell-beasts, and nothing more. I haven’t even fallen or hindered myself in anyway at all, so I would have no idea why- “, He then stopped. Tanaka remembered his dream. Fractures… loss of breath… there had to be no way in hell for him to experience these things from a simple dream. He took a moment and looked at the nurse. She was the one executed before him. “Let me get an inquiry from you, Practitioner of Nursing… Have you gotten any strange dreams lately… any of the ones from memories of your simulacrum?”

She seemed a bit shocked from the question, but she sucked in a breath and nodded. “Y-yes, I have. Wh-wh-when I died.” She began to whimper once more. “E-every time I do, I w-w-wake up with a p-pain in my arm and shortage o-of breath...” Mikan began to wail after that, running out of the room.

The Dark Lord’s presentiments were correct if he had gotten similar answers to anybody else who has deceased due to the game. It seems their bodies were reacting to these deaths, as some sort malediction for their unlawful acts. He disconnected himself from these chthonic machines and got dressed back into the garments he was wearing from last night. He departed the hospital and returned to his realm, and got into cleaner clothes, along with his scarf and his beloved Devas. He began simper once more, retreating from his home to the dining hall, in hopes of seeing Hajime and/or Kazuichi, so he may give them an apology and gratitude.

He only saw Hajime while he dined on his collation, so he stood up and bowed in uttermost appreciation. “Thank you for helping Kazuichi out whilst I was in my short comatose, Hope of the Future, though I must also apologise for making you do such in the first place.”

Hajime shook his hands. “No, no, you don’t have to, Tanaka. Though, you should apologise to Souda, as he’s been so worried for the past few hours. I told him to sleep but he wasn’t having it.” He gave a grin to Gundham. “I think he may be in cabin.”

Gundham nodded and bowed once more. “My gratitude once more, thank you.” He grabbed the food he was eating and decided on going to Kazuichi’s realm once more. He knocked softly, then letting himself in. Kazuichi was surprised, and he stood up to greet the taller male. “Oh my God, thank you for being alive, you dumb idiot!”

Tanaka set his plate down, performing the ritual of saying sorry and thank you once more. Once he regarded Kazuichi after looking down at the floor, he realised the boy was crying. “K-Kazuichi?!” His mouth hung a bit and he held out his arms as to hold him. “What is the matter, Mechanic?” Tanaka didn’t know what to do with a sobbing friend, so he just did what his first instinct told him what to do: embrace him.

Now both were in a shocked state, one holding the other in a very odd way. Kazuichi didn’t know what to do with this new information, and he tried to stay calm as he could, even with the tears. He did bury his face in his shoulder, sniffling as he did so. He felt a bit finer, then pulling himself off the breeder once he was finished. He wiped at his eyes, the salty tears still dripping from his face.

“Are you feeling better, Serviceman of Automotive?” Tanaka whispered, looking down a bit to Kazuichi.

The other nodded, groaning a bit. “Y-yeah, Hamster-chan. But we should go on a walk, just to calm my nerves.”

“Gladly, Kazuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic on AO3,,,  
> It's obviously a ship fic for Kazuichi and Tanaka, one of my favourite OTPs ever. Do hope you enjoy my book!
> 
> (And if you have any suggestions, comments, or concerns, make sure to comment below!~)


End file.
